williamfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WilliamWill2343/The WilliamWill Report 3: A Smart Rebrand
Hi Willies, again. This is WilliamWill, and I have some new projects and news to tell you about on the WilliamWill Wiki. New OCs First, I'm going tell you about the new OCs I have created, one is a family, another is a artificial intelligence, and other is a beautiful mermaid. The Farnsworth Family The Farnsworth Family consists of Brad, Jennifer, and Hazel Farnsworth. They live in Sterlington, and they like mythology, and magic. Brad Farnsworth was born in January 4, 1994, his parents were Farrah and Frankie Farnsworth. When he was 8, He watched his first TV show, The Care Bears. When he was 17, he took a job at gadgetry at WilliamWill DVD, and WilliamWill Television. When he was 20, he met a Selkie named Jennifer and she falls in love with him. they were eventually married on May 6, 2014. They gave birth to Hazel Farnsworth August 25, 2014. On September 1, 2015, the Farnsworth Family's ages were permanently swapped by magic sand: Hazel Farnsworth became a adult and Brad and Jennifer Farnsworth became 6 year old kids. Angelina She is a artificial intelligence created by Qintex Laboratories who is cheerful, sweet, compassionate and very cute and sarcastic, she can transform into anything at will, look up stuff, play movies, TV shows, and music, Tell jokes, and more. Daniella Edwards She is a 15 year-old teen mermaid who is cheerful, smart at any problems, sarcastic, feisty, gracious at swimming, and quirky, she can break the fourth wall very often. She loves beaches, kites, modern technology, turtles, and fairytales. The Wuzzles: Rekindled This is our newest project that is heartwarming and cute, it's called The Wuzzles: Rekindled. It's a TV show that is a reboot that consists of characters that are a mix of two animals (such as Bumblelion, who is part bumblebee and part lion) that have amazing adventures in the Land of Wuz. Here are the new characters that will be appearing in the series along with the original characters. Characters Heroes #HedgeFox (part Hedgehog, part Fox) #Kittenfly (part Aegean Kitten, part Monarch Butterfly) #Koalbatross (part Koala, part seagull) #Koalonkey (part Koala, part spider monkey) #Ottagonfly (part Otter, part Dragonfly) #Raccoon Glider (Part Raccoon, part sugar glider) #Jagouse (Part mouse, part jaguar) #Golden Bunnywing (Part Golden Birdwing, part bunny) #Fennejay (Part Fennec Fox, part bluejay) #Buttermouse (Part Giant Swallowtail, part Lab Mouse) #Butterbun (Part White Rabbit, part Pink Butterfly) #Dracosaur (Part Dinosaur, part Dragon) #Ladylamb (Part Lamb, part Ladybug) #Chameleagle (Part Chameleon, part Bald Eagle) #Ponycock (Part Horse, part Peacock) #Bordacoon (Part Border Collie, part Raccoon) #Honey Tiger (Part Tiger, part Honey Badger) #Mink Piky (Part Mink, Part Pika) #Squirrelatops (Part Red Squirrel, part Triceratops) #Cheeratah (Part Norway Rat, part Cheetah) #Rabbuck (Part Duckling, part Hare) #Chinchilloceros (Part Chinchilla, Part Rhinoceros) #Artibrush (Part Artic fox, Part Brush Rabbit) #Panneybee (Part Panda, part Honeybee) #Weasinal (Part Weasel, part Cardinal) #Kitprey (part kitten, part osprey) #Olympius (Part Fox, part cheetah) #Skadger (part skunk, part badger) Villains #Peregrine Panther (part Black Panther, part Peregrine Falcon) #Jaguake (Part Jaguar, part Snake) #Jaguerret (Part Jaguar, part Ferret) #Dingroach (part Dingo, part Cockroach) #Grizzlchuck (Part Grizzly Bear, Part Woodchuck) #Warthog (Part Hog, Part Toad) A Special Announcement On September 5th, 2015, WilliamWill Media announced that Orange Otter Network will be rebranded to The Golden Koala Network on January 1st, 2016. Sophie the Otter and PB&J will be replaced by Katherine and Jennifer Koala as the mascots. Any family oriented cartoons from the 1980's to the 1990's will be moved to a new block called the Golden Koala Network Retro Station, dedicated to classic cartoons. The blocks' names are changed to Golden Koala Kids' Court, Golden Koala Toon Tower, Golden Koala Drama-Rama, Golden Koala Sci-Fi Space Station, and Golden Koala Sitcom Corner. The Adult Animation Apartment block would be removed.